


Only If For A Night

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comfort Sex, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Hammocks, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael kept her grounded, kept her safe.  Something to remind her that she wasn't alone, that they were still fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If For A Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Humpathon at hp_humpdrabbles.

Sleep did not come easy in the Room of Requirement. It was hard for the group of schoolchildren-- for that was what they were, in the end: _children_ \-- to let their collective guard down long enough to rest. So they took it in turns; two sentries standing watch at the entries while their comrades slept. 

Rest, though, was not forthcoming for one Ravenclaw.

Softly, Lisa tiptoed around the gently swaying hammocks, trying her best to avoid a clumsy moment. Soft snore emanated from the makeshift beds, and the last thing she wanted to do was trip over her feet and break her nose-- again. There had already been enough blood shed.

Michael was still awake. She knew he would be. 

He was waiting for her. 

It had quickly become her habit, slipping into his hammock when the others were asleep. Mandy was gone, in hiding. Stephen was still out there, keeping a watch over the younger students who couldn't disappear like the DA -- students like Michael's sister, Penelope's little brother. Sharing the night with Michael... it kept her grounded, gave her something to hold on to. Someone to remind her that she wasn't alone, that they were still fighting. 

Tonight, though, comfort was _hers_ to give.

There was a soft glow from the moon filtering through the window, casting a pale light on Michael's face. Two angry red scars raked across his cheek, but there was more to his wounds than the superficial. The Carrows had... Lisa couldn't _stand_ to think about what those two evil people had done to her friend. 

He opened his mouth to speak as she slipped into his hammock, but Lisa put one finger over his lips. _Not tonight_. Tonight, their roles were reversed. 

Her free hand cupped his cheek lightly, thumb tracing lightly over the skin as she ducked down and pressed her lips against his. It was soft, chaste almost, just the press of a gentle kiss-- but it didn't stay that way for long. Michael's arms banded around her waist, pulling her on top of him as he threaded one hand in her long blonde hair.

It wasn't what it should have been for their first time-- or their last time, Lisa didn't know. Fumbling hands pushed clothing aside, lips muffled soft cries as the hammock swayed back and forth to the rhythm of their bodies. Fingers flicked and teased, soft kisses traded in the moonlight And when they reached their climaxes together, his lips were tender against hers when she shuddered against him. Michael's hands held her as if she were something precious, and Lisa clung to Michael like he was the only thing holding her in the moment.

Maybe he was. She didn't know. 

All she knew was fear. Fear of dying, of losing her friends, her family. But she could hear Michael's voice low in her ear, reminding her that she was still here, that _they_ were there and that _nothing_ would happen to her. It was enough. It _had_ to be enough.

Even if it was only for a night.


End file.
